The Devil is in the Details
by Dreamarcher1
Summary: Hi guys. This little vignette is from my favourite scene. I took the liberty of imagining what Ren and Kyoko were thinking at the time and added a few thoughts. This is more of an exercise in description. Would love it if you would give some constructive feedback. I haven't forgotten my other stories, but like Kyoko, I'm a chicken lol! Hence the procrocrastinating.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil is in the Details**

"He's taking a bath; I'll let him know you're here." Kyoko turned and left director Konoe standing with his mouth agape in a flabbergasted state.

 _ **She's going into the bathroom where Ren is bathing? Just how far is this girl taking her role?! I thought this was just for public show and wasn't to extend into their private lives!**_ Konoe sunk down on the divan with a vacant expression. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front and kept shaking his head.

 _ **I'm his Baka sister who loves him; there are no boundaries or barriers!**_ Chanting over and over to herself, Kyoko barged into the bathroom without knocking.

"Director Konoe is here to talk to you Nii-san, so hurry your bath - you've taken too long already, your skin must be like a prune!" Kyoko/Setsu regarded Ren reclining in the tub that was barely large enough to accommodate his huge form. She was almost disappointed to find him and the tub fully blanketed in bath foam and little blobs of bubble sculptures were rising in graduating sizes. She could hear the foam crackling fuzzily as the little bubbles burst and dissipated and Ren, looking so cute, busily formed another little matryoshka doll. His head sported another dollop of foam like merengue on a tart. And oh she would like to eat him!

"Oh! Has it been that long?"

Kuon/Cain/Ren was unmoved. As if he didn't know. The bath water had chilled to an uncomfortable level and god knows how many of those stupid soap foam dolls he had made waiting for his dear sister to become impatient and check on him. The devil inside had made him do it. He desperately wanted her to see him as a man - and reflecting on how to make that happen he decided it was to recreate the scenario when she had last waltzed in on him showering. His little devil had been standing on his shoulder egging him on with his little pitchfork for days since that incident. This time he would make her see all!

"Yes it has. I've been waiting for my turn for ages! You take way longer than a girl, Nii-san - even longer than me!" Setsu pouted meanwhile her hand clutched the shower curtain to aid her weakening knees.

Cain/Kuon wasted no time to rise from the tub slowly and deliberately before his dear sister vacated the bathroom, he was surprised that Kyoko/Setsu calmly watched. Again she had no blush on her cheeks but rather had a poker face. Wait a minute! - did he detect a subtle sultry glint behind her eyes which were half closed while looking directly at him? No, it had to be his imagination!

 _ **Aaaahhh! He's standing up and I**_ _**can't leave! Oh my God! Setsu loves it! Setsu**_ _**loves him!**_ Kyoko's brain was screaming and writhing in embarrassment but she couldn't take her eyes off Ren, she didn't want to! Staring straight ahead, her peripheral vision strained to the max beyond its natural range. The soap bubbles slowly slid down his torso caressing his skin on the way to collect in his pubic hair and further down to almost but not quite cover his spectacular male appendage. Kyoko had never seen an adult male naked in close proximity before and never dreamed she ever would until she was married. She had not been even remotely curious until she met Ren, and she stood there in front of him as if she was the one vulnerable and naked. Ren stood there proudly with the body of Adonis all abs and pecs and not one ounce of shame expressed on his face. Kyoko recognized the gaze of the emperor staring at her with that smirk, as if she was the one naked and he wanted to devour her. Her brain strove (against her better judgement) to remember every little detail and she captured and filed them away in her memory banks to apply the data gathered for her Ren doll, which had been a work in progress for quite a while. Her little demons were thrilled and jotted down the measurement and proportions of everything she saw. Kyoko could now make that doll perfectly to scale and anatomically correct.

"Um, well I'll go and tell Director Konoe you'll be out soon". Kyoko exited the bathroom and as she closed it behind her, almost slid down the door again. She waived at her now very flushed face not just red from embarrassment. Places on her body that she had taken for granted were feeling funny and fluttery. She wished director Konoe hadn't come tonight- how could she act nonchalant after just seeing the most handsome guy in the world, buck naked and full frontal to boot?!

She scrunched up her face and clenched her hands in determination. A breathy "Yosh!" escaped her lips as she sauntered into the bedroom/lounge where director Kono waited.


	2. Chapter 2

***** Hi everyone, thanks for reading! After posting the first installment I had someone in reviews ask me if this was just a one shot. Yes it is, but I did realize it left a few threads trailing so I thought I would finish this off. I'm sorry there is no "satisfying" conclusion. It is merely a teaser just like in the manga. Depending on how well I write it is a little spicy, but my mind does a lot of fill in that isn't written. I do like to leave a bit for imagination. I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to write full erotica. I really do appreciated comments and I wish that you couldn't log out of the story until you did (bad or good lol!).******

The Devil is in the Details part 2

Director Konoe finally left after a brief discussion about Ren toning down his act. Ren had a cup of tea before retiring. Kyoko realized there was no more reason for her to delay Setsu getting ready for bed. It was her turn to bathe and so after drawing her bath she welcomed the chance to finally relax without Ren/Cain's presence agitating her nerves. She eased herself into the hot water and slid down to her neck and closed her eyes and promptly opened them again with a start. All she could see was Ren's chiseled body with soap suds sliding down...Argh! She covered her face with her hands.

 _ **How can I**_ _**face him alone? What would Setsu do?**_

Of course she knew _exactly_ what Setsu would do. She absolutely adored her brother; she wanted to tease her brother and to trouble him. As she reluctantly faced the dilemma, she knew she must be as bold as Ren was as Cain. She would not lose to him as Setsu! Kyoko knew the only way to do that was to provoke him as much as he had her, so she must give it back in kind. If it wasn't so much against her principles and purity it could be fun. Well, there was no getting around it; this couldn't be done in a half-assed attempt. If she immersed herself in Setsu she could pull it off without too much embarrassment. The bath had been helpful to calm her mind and think clearly. Now it was time to put her plan into action.

After getting out of the tub and drying herself, Setsu wrapped a towel around her in a sarong style and opened the bathroom door.

"Brother!" A musical voice lilted down the short hallway. Ren was cocooned in his blanket as usual, to protect Setsu from himself and to also to hide after his shameless exhibitionism. He couldn't believe he actually showed his naked self to Setsu! This was getting so dangerous. If Lory found out there'd be hell to pay. Although Lory had indicated he could stroke and cuddle Setsu, what he just did was so crossing the line, he was just so rattled that Kyoko could play Setsu so sexily without even giving any indication she was aware of him (Ren) as a man ticked him off so much, when every time she walked into the room with those skimpy clothes and bent over to pick up his empty beer cans and show her slender legs, perfect derrière or tantalizing cleavage (he couldn't decide which was more provoking) she was oblivious to the effect she was having on him. Always in La La Land, she played Setsu to a T, an innocent Setsu who didn't know her charms set off her brother in such an incestuous way. He sighed.

"Cain?"

"Yes Setsu?" Ren/Cain flipped back the covers to hear her better.

"Could you please do me a favor dear Brother? I'm doing my face in here and I forgot to bring in my baby doll pajamas for bed. Could you get them for me...please? They're in the top left drawer - the little black lace ones."

Ren halted the automatic move to get up at her request. He swallowed hard while his mind turned thoughts over and over in his head.

 _ **You little brat! Is this retaliation? Little black lace ones?! I don't think so!**_

"Setsu it's a little cold for those tonight don't you think?"

"No dear brother I'll sleep warmly in your arms tonight. You had a pretty hard day on set and I'm sure you'd like me to calm you!"

 _ **Calm me? Where in the world would you EVER think that? We've been getting too touchy feely lately. And it's time to back off "Setsu" dear!**_

"Hurry brother, dear! I'm getting cold in this little towel!

Ren/Cain had a flashing visual of Kyoko/Setsu with one of the smaller white towels just barely covering her important parts (both top and bottom). He shook his head like a dog ridding itself of water to get the image out of his mind.

 _ **Do you really think baby dolls will be warmer than a towel?!**_

Cain went to the shared dresser which Setsu had the majority of drawers for obvious reasons, being a clothes horse she required more. He opened the requested drawer and with a grimace, peered inside with his eyes slitted. He felt really uncomfortable rifling through her intimate things. Lacy little push up bras pink and black, some deep rose red ones and ...

 **Thongs! Arrgh! Where and when are you wearing THOSE?!**

He finally found the baby dolls. Was he really thankful they weren't see-through? He held the camisole top up delicately for a better look. So tiny with spaghetti straps and the little triangles that would cover he breasts were barely enough material. He blanked out his mind when it came to the little side tie strings of the panties, they weren't thongs but all the worse for being undoable.

 _ **Oh God!**_ Ren rolled his eyes.

 **Lory, if I survive this role, I will never forgive your meddling!**

Ren took the black lacy nothings to the bathroom door and after almost knocking, decided Kyoko didn't deserve any warning. He opened the door Kyoko/Setsu was leaning forward with her hips resting on the sink counter and her pert little butt (barely covered) was very much accentuated by that position. She was washing her face with a cloth and so couldn't see him enter. He looked in the mirror and the gentle wiping motion her arms were making was slowly loosening the tightly wrapped towel. Her hair was erotically secured in a messy up-do, some loose tendrils at her nape curled from the humidity and he had a fleeting thought of her washing up in the tub.

"Here!" Cain's tone was curt.

Cain thrust the lingerie in front of her face and she opened her eyes with a squeak. She grabbed the towel just in time to stop it from separating. She immediately recovered her composure.

She smiled brightly. With a seductive little smirk she looked up at him and took the offered items.

"Thank you, Brother! You can go to bed now, I'm just finishing up."

She reached for her toothbrush with her left hand while holding the towel together with her right. Cain stood right behind her regarding her intently.

"Shoo, Cain! There is not enough space in this little bathroom for both of us!"

Indeed that was the truth as Cain was pressed very close to Setsu's back in the confined room. Ren was exhausted trying to manage his two very volatile alter egos. Kuon's stifled sex drive was literally rising to the surface as he breathed in the fresh washed scent of Kyoko and Cain wanted so much to hug his little sister! Ren, on the other hand, was in panic mode. What had he started here? Silently scolding the two other entities that inhabited his body and mind was impossible, it was two against one, and Tsuruga the most superficial and passive, initially bowed to the dominance of the other two.

"You smell wonderful!" Cain whispered as his arms slid from behind to lightly squeeze Setsu's towel clad waist. Kuon leaned forward to nuzzle her ear. His nose dipped lower into the crook of her neck, she shivered, her knees unlocked and threatened to give way while he inhaled deeply. She felt his lips brush the column of her neck and the instant heady drug of lust surged in her veins and her eyes grew heavy and closed halfway.

Kuon looked in the mirror and saw her erotic expression and could barely restrain himself from lifting her up on to the counter and consume her right there and then. He knew Kyoko was in a state that required no more seduction. He had enough experience to know when a woman was ready for lovemaking. And Kyoko was more than ready. He wondered at how fast it had happened.

 _ **I guess her bath relaxed her.**_

He wanted her so much he ached. His heart ached too because no matter how much her body might be ready he knew her heart wouldn't be. She didn't know what real love was, and he didn't want the bitter rebound kind that she would probably rationalize herself into bed with. Ren blended with Kuon and they both decided they couldn't even kiss her lips or there would be more damage done. Cain didn't mind the torture he knew his sister was off limits that way. She could tease him all she wanted, he just had to have her by his side so they could take care of each other. He wasn't sure who needed who most. His traitorous body was something to endure. He turned Setsu around, kissed her forehead and left the bathroom.

"Hurry, Setsu, come to bed soon, I'm tired and I can't wait for you to keep us warm!"

Another stalemate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! "Limon" ahead with more mature content. This is really what one might consider a divergent path which leads to another alternate parallel universe and has little connection to canon. I don't know if this is out of character or not because these characters, due to Sensei, are unpredictable. Perhaps this is merely their thought forms, dreams or fantasy. Thank you for reading. Here is the conclusion.**

Devil is In the Details - Finale

As Cain left the bathroom he left behind a stunned Setsu. She stood in a catatonic state while processing what had just taken place. His breath on her neck and whispers in her ear had been so seductive. The hairs on her neck still stood on end and her body was humming! Lingering goose bumps ran around all over her skin. Shivering reminiscently, she shook herself out of her trance and frowned. That little session had totally backfired! Cain still had the upper hand. So mean!

An internal debate began with her grudges.

 **There is no way Boss should go further than this! Let sleeping dogs lie! Don't provoke him into situations she hasn't experienced!**

And then a rebuttal.

 **He did this on purpose! And he left the challenge in her court. He called her bluff!** **Well! - He'll be surprised to find out Boss won't lose to him!**

After a few moments stewing, an evil little smile grew on her face. Well, sleeping together tonight should be interesting.

Setsu let her towel drop; she slipped her dainty feet through the black satin and lace panties drawing them slowly up her long slender calves and thighs. It was Kyoko who straightened up to look in the full length mirror on the door that was still slightly fogged from the bath (or was it the steam between the siblings?) How could anyone with any pure sensibilities wear these? The material barely covered the dark triangle of hair between her legs. Thank goodness she wasn't really blond! Well, apparently Setsu had no limits set between herself and Cain. Did the Muse impose the theme for her underclothes or was it Lory who suggested the theme? Either way she felt betrayed by the President and his partner in crime. Their meddling was criminal! The cosplay they wore at the meeting trailer was indicative of that!

She slipped on the flimsy baby doll camisole; its length just grazed the bottom of her navel with some skin still showing between the top and the micro bikini bottoms. Kyoko fretted while trying to dig up Setsu who was being more than a little coy. She was worried if she provoked dear brother he would make her wear those silly cat ears, which he seemed to find so many occasions to punish her! She shivered - it really was getting chilly, there was no point in staying in the bathroom any more.

She looked at her reflection one more time and finally retrieved a reluctant Setsu hiding deep within her and watched the seductive face emerge and transform a very nervous Kyoko into the little minx with a sly little smile. She turned sideways, smirked, dropped her shoulders then slid her hands down her torso erotically - the slinky satin and lace was as soft as her own skin and she sauntered down the little hallway to the beds.

Cain wasn't making it easy balled up in his blankets.

"Cain-San? Are you asleep already? You've made no room for me!"

Setsu tugged at Cain's blankets which he tightly gripped. His head was submerged almost to the point of suffocation with no opening of the covers to let the air in.

"Nii-San! I'm cold!"

Ren reluctantly opened the blankets and briefly opened his eyes to see Setsu's ivory cleavage leaning over the bed. Her pink blond hair was curtaining the details but he could see well enough even in the dim light that the temperature was affecting her nipples that had contracted into little buds from the chill. His nether area began to warm up uncomfortably. His loose pyjama bottoms that he wore on their own with no top provided no restraint for his rising erection. He surreptitiously flicked it.

 **Down boy! No you can't have her!**

"Well hurry up Setsu-chan I've been getting it warm in here! Don't let all the heat go to waste!"

Cain yarded on her arm and yanked her under the covers.

"Why did you take so long little sister? Your feet have got cold!" His husky voice right by her ear was teasing as he pulled her closer to him.

Kyoko was morphing back and forth between Setsu and herself. She didn't know what to make of that last remark. Did he know how she was feeling?

As his strong warm arms wound around her from behind, she tingled in all the spots that he touched. He nuzzled her nape and inhaled deeply. "You smell good enough to eat!" He growled and started to nip it teasingly.

Settsu/Kyoko stiffened and giggled.

"Stop! That tickles!" She wriggled to get away and her warm derrière brushed against Cain's crotch where his erection was rising again. He gasped and instinctively pulled her closer. His breathing increased with his heart rate.

 **Oh Kyoko this is so bad - don't move!**

"Little sister, if you want to sleep tonight you must stay still in my arms. If you don't I'll have to make you wear the kitty ears!" He threatened.

Setsu was becoming relaxed in her brother's warmth. She turned to face him in the embrace.

"You know how much I hate those tabby ears Big Brother!" She pushed his messy hair back to look in his eyes. To see what emotion he was holding. She pouted in little girl fashion and whined. "I can't help wiggling when you hold me so tight!" Her voice lowered and she inquired slowly. "Could it be you don't want me to be away from your side?"

Kuon broke from Cain's character then and there. His face was inches from Setsu/Kyoko's and there was no asking, this time, if she had ever been kissed. Kuon dipped in and kissed those lips with the inviting pout. Her scantily clad chest pushed against his bare one and they were both lost. His tongue darted in just when she opened her mouth in a gasp as he ran his large hands down her back then she whimpered involuntarily from the pleasure they invoked.

Ren finally realized the futility of his earlier attempt at keeping Setsu more modestly dressed. It was like trying to stem the flow of a broken dam. No matter how many pairs of long pants and tops that covered her midriff he bought her, there were still the sexy original clothes she would bring out to tease and tempt him.

Kuon caressed her soft buttocks and he pulled her hips to his groin. "Do you have any idea what you do me, how you torture me, little sister?" His voice was low and hypnotic as he lectured her. "Your skimpy little clothes." He trailed his fingertips lightly over the sensitive skin of her lower back and along the edge of her panties. "The way you prance around and look at me! You've been driving me crazy!" He had to keep to the script of their characters - this was no time to let Kuon out of the bag.

In his head he was rationalizing the limits he was given by Lory to a literal version. He would stroke her - he would pet her! It had never been discussed what parts of her body were restricted. He convinced himself that if he kept from fully possessing her he wouldn't be crossing the line. Her pleasure would be his only pleasure.

"Nii-san!" Cain cut off her protest with another kiss. Setsu moaned in response to his hand sliding up the front of her camisole reaching under to palm her breast. Her heavy lidded eyes widened and locked with his, which were burning with the passion of the Emperor. His flattened hand brushed lightly back and forth over her nipple and she moistened instantly between her legs, her hips pushed insistently, instinctively against his groin searching for more stimulation.

Kyoko's mind was in a haze. She didn't know where her body began or ended. She was filled with a natural euphoria that reached out to infinity and she was floating while drowning in it.

Kuon let himself go to full on foreplay. As Cain there would be no fulfillment for him and that was okay. There was as much thrill or more with just anticipation and the feel of Kyoko's body with the sounds of her soft moans. He could play it back from memory over and over again. He would never tire of it. He teased her other nipple while he kissed her neck and went back to her lips. He kept her mindlessly engaged in the pleasure and their connection. If he paused one moment she could become distracted. He moved his hand lower again down to the side of her panties. The little string tie he slowly pulled apart while kissing her deeply. Their tongues met and melded, sucking and stroking sensually. Kuon slid his hand around to Kyoko's inner thigh and up to the juncture of her legs. He dipped his finger between her folds and felt the warm slippery moisture as Kyoko moaned again. His finger entered gently and fully into her and he nearly wept when he felt her clench and release more moisture around it. His groin throbbed and pulsed with the rhythm of his stroking, the pleasure transferred through the nerve endings was almost as if he was inside her and as he stroked her he imagined the more intimate scenario.

"Little sister, do you know how much I love you?"

His low voice was right next to her ear. His fingers danced in and out lubricating all around and over her most sensitive parts. Her panting increased as his pace instinctively sped up and they fed off each other with deep, penetrating and rhythmical kisses.

Kyoko heard through roaring in her ears the words the words she had always longed to hear from anyone she loved. For this one time she allowed herself the luxury of accepting them. If only in this moment she would surrender, let down her guard and be vulnerable. She was exhausted from her stoicism and worrying about others. It was her turn to feel and be loved - even if it was just pretend.

 **Oh God, Kyoko! You're amazing, you're so sweet, and I want to make you mine!** **Kyoko, I wish I could tell you this - please know it's me Ren, me Kuon who loves you!**

Kuon leaned over Kyoko and watched her lust-drugged expression **.**

He had never been so turned on or in love in his life and the physical and emotional feelings combined in him were leading them both towards an indescribably transcendent experience.

Setsu had left the building. She had floated off into the ether that she had been created from. All that remained was Kyoko, who was locked in Cain's gaze, but it wasn't - it didn't feel like Cain, or even Ren. She had felt a yearning coming from his eyes that Ren or Cain never showed. An overwhelming feeling surfaced, she felt a tsunami flow over her body, and suddenly jerked as wave over wave of an intensely blissful spasm flowed through her and she cried out.

Kuon was overwhelmed and as Kyoko clenched and pulsed around his fingers in an orgasmic rhythm, he exploded sympathetically into an equally profound climax with a heavy groan. While in his altered state he was vaguely surprised he had not needed any physical stimulation.

After recovering her breathing and an unknown amount of time had lapsed, Kyoko opened her mouth to speak but Kuon, placed his finger on her lips. Then he smiled and kissed her softly. They lay together silently searching each other's faces, but the masks of their characters were back in place. Neither one had wanted to break the magic that had just happened and dissolved like fairy dust. The enchantment was over but not forgotten.

The following morning our sweet Kyoko was seen dashing from the trailer with a fleeting goodbye of "I'm laaate!" and a piece of toast crammed in her mouth, unable to meet her respected Senpai's eyes that she could barely look away from the previous evening. Only Ren was aware of the real reason behind her lack of kohai manners. Their remaining time together as the Heel Siblings was going to be very troublesome!


End file.
